Problem: Emily was assigned problems 34 through 65 for homework last week. If Emily did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 34 through 65, we can subtract 33 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 32. We see that Emily did 32 problems. Notice that she did 32 and not 31 problems.